Devilicious
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: ONESHOT! - This is basically PWP  Porn Without Plot , so if you don't like that, then this isn't a oneshot for you to read XD I'm not sure how to describe this... IT HAS LESBIANS IN IT. WHOAH. Okay, just read it. XD *Rated for lemon and strong language.*


**Helloooo, world! 8D I'm jacked up on Coke (the soda, not the drug, dumbasses XD), Fruit Gushers, and Barrel Roll, and have FINALLY gotten away from my family... soooo I decided I should post this lemony oneshot I wrote a while back :D**

**Pluto: ... Is this the kind of stuff you dream about?**

**... *blush* No.**

**Pluto: Liar.**

**AM NOT! DX ... Mah dreams aren't with Amy and Rouge, anyway...**

**Pluto: ... TMI. Anyway, HERE'S THE STORYYYY. GABL doesn't own Amy, Rouge, or Scourge :p**

* * *

><p>"Did you just saw that dude in half?"<p>

The statement made Rouge grin even wider than she had been for the past half hour while playing a very violent video game. Her father, Scourge the Hedgehog, was relaxing on the couch, his nose buried in a book; in the meantime, the girl who had just spoken, Rouge's girlfriend Amy Rose, was cuddled close to Rouge on the loveseat. Her bright jade eyes were wide with mild concern for Rouge's sanity and she was twirling one of her shimmering rosy locks with her finger - a habit she had never been able to break.

"Yes, yes I did," Rouge replied, still grinning sadistically. She looked at Amy and growled jokingly, "And I LOVED it."

Amy blinked once as Rouge turned back to her video game, then she smiled slightly. "You're sexy when you're evil."

Scourge looked up from his book at the two teenage girls on the loveseat with a raised eyebrow. He knew that they were... passionate, as most teenage lovers are, but he had never seen them do anything more than a short kiss. (However, there was one time when they had been playing with each other in the dark on the couch next to him while watching a movie; Rouge had broken their cover with a moan. But that's a different scene entirely.)

Rouge was slightly shocked by Amy's statement as she looked down at the girl snuggled against her thigh. Amy was normally the sweet, innocent one of the two, especially in front of Rouge's father, while Rouge was usually the more risqué girl. But she figured her father wasn't watching too closely, so she smirked, knowing where this was probably going to go from here.

"Is that so?"

Amy purred softly, rubbing her cheek against Rouge's thigh softly. "Extremely."

Rouge put down her controller then. "Enough for you to fuck me, right here, right now?" Rouge asked with a grin.

Amy smiled. "Hell yeah."

Rouge's eyes flashed with a sense of passion and she pulled Amy closer for a kiss. Their lips connected and moved in unison, silent and deadly, and filled with love. Rouge didn't dare open one eye to look at Amy to see how she was enjoying herself; that was terribly rude, and besides, Amy's gentle "Mm" reassured her that her skills with her mouth had not faltered.

Scourge watched the two girls kiss with a smile. He was happy for his daughter, that she had come out of the closet and expressed her interest in both men and women. It didn't hurt that Amy was an adorable little hedgehog, either... he suddenly had to calm the friction starting in his jeans.

Amy slowly laid Rouge on her back on the loveseat, pinning her arms down and never pulling her lips from hers, noting Rouge's soft smirk. She smiled into the kiss and began stroking Rouge's tender ass and her thighs, drawing a moan out of her.

"Alright, no having sex in front of Rouge's dad unless you want me to pay," Scourge intervened with a smile.

Rouge's eyes widened and she gently pushed Amy off of her and sat up, giving her a look that screamed, "AWKWARD!"

Scourge just laughed. "That's what I thought." He then went back to reading his book, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy getting in Rouge's lap and snuggling close to her, kissing again, and he smiled to himself.

Rouge petted Amy's soft ears with a small smile as they kissed again. She leaned down and murmured into her ear. "If I had a penis I would be so hard for you right now..."

Amy smiled wide and kissed Rouge's muzzle softly; she whispered, "I'd always be hard for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..."

Scourge looked over at the two again after a moment and smiled. "When are you two gonna get married?"

Rouge nipped Amy's ear next to her earring and smiled. "When it becomes legal."

"You're seventeen. That's gotta be legal somewhere," Scourge replied.

Rouge snorted in amusement. "I meant for lesbian marriages being legal..." She looked down at Amy in her lap and continued to pet her ears and head. "There's still too many homophobes in this world... things would be easier if they didn't exist and just left us in peace."

"It's legal in some parts of the world at least," Scourge replied. "I don't know how much longer it would take for it to become legal here... you might be left waiting for a long time."

"I'd wait forever if I had to," Rouge smiled.

Scourge smiled at his daughter's words. "That's always good to hear..." He then stood from the couch, his boner still hard. "I think I'm going to check my Myspace." And with that, he left the room.

Amy and Rouge immediately looked at each other with a naughty grin, knowing they were thinking the same thing. "My room, now," Rouge said before picking Amy up bridal style and speeding to her room.

Upon reaching Rouge's bedroom, Rouge laid Amy down on her bed, turned off the light, and closed the door, locking them in utter darkness. Rouge then felt through the dark for Amy's warm body, finding it just seconds later, and she sat on the bed next to Amy. "Hmm, where's your head?" Rouge asked with a giggle, feeling Amy up from her ass, to her boobs, and then finally her cheeks, warm from a blush that had formed, and then Rouge wrapped her arms around Amy's waist before kissing her with an almost animal like passion. She grinned to herself when Amy returned the favor with just as much passion, if not more. She felt Amy's hands stroking down her body, over her D cup breasts, her toned stomach, and down to the buttons on her jeans, and she felt them coming undone.

Rouge smirked and she licked the inside of Amy's slightly ajar mouth, chuckling when she got a shiver and a soft moan out of her. Amy opened her mouth wider and started to pull Rouge's jeans off as Rouge explored her mouth, leaving a cool minty trail, and she began to remove Amy's own jeans. She chose this moment to pull off her shirt, then Amy's, removing both of their bras immediately afterwards. In the dark, they could not see each other's beauty. Just touch, taste, and listen. That's what Rouge liked best about sex in the dark - it always had a sensual essence of mystery.

"Fuck I need you now," Amy whispered, rubbing Rouge's pussy through her damp underwear and making her shudder. "I need you so fucking bad that it hurts."

Rouge leaned down and twirled her tongue around Amy's nipples, drawing another moan out of her. She pinched and played with the other nipple while gently licking and sucking at the first, making both her nipples and Amy's get stiff. She began sucking harder, now like she was nursing off of Amy, and getting some excited reactions out of her.

She smiled to herself and made a bolder move; she slid Amy's soaking wet panties off of her body, laid her onto her back, and leaned down to her pussy as if she were to eat her out, but stopping just a moment away, breathing hotly and heavily on her body. She smirked as Amy whimpered with desire and gently pushed her head down closer; then she licked her clit once, just barely with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh god Rougie, you're killing me," Amy whined, and Rouge chuckled at the usage of her old nickname before she licked again, this time much longer, from her asshole to the tip of her clit, and Amy moaned softly.

Moaning was not enough, Rouge thought strongly. She wanted to make Amy scream. She wanted her to get on her fucking knees and beg for it.

And she knew exactly how to get her way.

She drove her tongue into Amy's engorged clit, making her gasp and groan very loudly at the same time. She then slid two fingers into her extremely wet vagina and curved them up so they ground against a very sensitive spot against her vaginal wall.

"Ohhh GOD!" Amy cried out, her back arching. "Oh fuck Rougie, MORE!"

Rouge smiled and pulled her fingers out half way, licking Amy's pussy lips and kissing them. "Are we sure about that...?" she asked softly, rubbing her thumb against Amy's clit.

"Fuck yes...!"

Rouge grinned and slid her fingers back in, shoving them in deep and grinding them back into that one spot that, 100 percent of the time, made her scream. She listened to Amy cry out in pleasure and continued, sucking on her clit simultaneously and gently pulling.

By this point Amy was in orgasmic heaven. She could barely breathe. All she could do was enjoy the treatment that Rouge was giving her.

In the room immediately below theirs sat Scourge, browsing through the pornography on his laptop. His jeans and boxers were on the other side of the room, forgotten, as his other hand slowly pumped his very stiff organ between his legs. Upstairs, he could hear Amy's moans and cries, and the thought of what they were doing made his erection throb worse as he began to speed up his masturbation. He looked at the two lesbians on his computer screen and replaced them with thoughts of his daughter and her girlfriend. Moments later, he came hard enough to hit his computer screen right on one of the woman's tits.

Meanwhile upstairs, Amy had met her orgasm and was lying on the bed, panting. Rouge was drenched in her cum, and she was still licking Amy's pussy clean. After a moment she looked up at her and smiled, though she knew Amy couldn't see it. "Now how was that?"

Amy was still recovering, so Rouge waited with a smirk before getting her reply. "Amazing... so fucking amazing..."

Rouge grinned and leaned up to kiss her gently. "Thought so," she whispered against her lips. Amy smiled innocently and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close for a deeper kiss. Rouge smiled against Amy's lips, but pulled away. When she gave her a slightly confused look, Rouge explained apologetically, "I'm tired..."

Amy smiled and petted her head. "It's okay... I'm tired as well..."

Rouge nuzzled into the soft fur of Amy's chest and sighed happily, eyes slowly closing. Amy continued to stroke her head, and eventually, they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pluto: ... *nosebleed*<strong>

**XDDDDD I take it you liked it.**

**Pluto: *busy cleaning the floor* Shut up...**

**Nah, I don't feel like it. So... I think I did pretty well with that one :) What do you think? REVIEWWW!**


End file.
